


Against All Odds

by jezsiema (jezsiema656)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema
Summary: Art by Babelast ( TUMBLR: babelast || TWITTER: @b4belast || PATREON: Babelast )
Relationships: gladiolus amicitia/amalthea leonis
Kudos: 1





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Babelast ( TUMBLR: babelast || TWITTER: @b4belast || PATREON: Babelast )

** YEAR 765 M.E - Gladio, aged 32 **

It was the time of eternal darkness; Gladio often went with the hunters to find any possible survivors from the Starscourge. The only big cities that were safe from daemons were Lestallum and Altissia; everywhere else had daemons infesting the area. 

Gladio carried a box of shards which get distributed to various parts of Lucis and loaded them onto the lorry. He and a few others were at Cape Caem. It was not his usual routine, but if it were to rebuild Lucis, he would do anything in his power to be part of the restoring. A man with dreadlocks adjusted his monocle and patted him on the back. 

"Good work, Son..." he said, his voice satisfied. 

"Thanks, Weskham. I am beat!" Gladio said, stretching. Gladio may have been the fittest among everybody around there, but his body was not as resilient as it used to be. At the age of 32, he could feel his body feeling easily tired. He landed on the ground as he massaged the back of his neck. He took out his phone from his pocket and went through his photo gallery. Photos of happier times – times he had with the others, and with her. He ran his fingers down the screen. He would have wanted to go back to those days before the night swallowed the sun—the time when the warmth of the sun against his skin left a wonderful feeling. 

Observing the rather large size man who stared at the screen of his phone with a sad smile carved on his face, Weskham remembered there was something of Gladio's that he had for safekeeping. "Gladiolus..." Weskham called, as he sat next to the young man. Gladio looked at the older man, his ember eyes filled with sadness. "Remember when you were in Altissia, and that thing happened with Leviathan?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you remember before it happened, you came to me with this box for safekeeping?" he asked, handing Gladio the small box. Gladio's tired eyes opened wide when he saw it. His heart broke as he remembered that day. His best friend lost his sight; he fell out with the prince he served. He and Amalthea got into a lot of argument, and he indirectly hurt Prompto's feelings as well. "Is everything all right, Son?" Weskham could see the misery within Gladio. He knew Gladio had been overwhelmed by worry. He had not heard from his friends and the love of his life. 

Gladio opened the small box and saw the metal band with a small diamond. Tears filled his eyes as his heart filled with worry. "Weskham, it has been almost ten years since I last saw Amalthea, and since the Starscourge, she stopped contacting me. What if, she turned into a daemon, and we've killed her?" Gladio asked. 

The older man with the monocle had never seen Gladio that emotionally vulnerable, for the young man had always been a body of confidence. He knew nothing would be able to ease the young man's mind for he lost the woman he loved. "Gladio, for now, we can only believe that Amalthea is out there fighting them." 

"You are right," Gladio said after a long silence, his voice ringing with hope. He shut the box close and slipped it into his breast pocket. He wanted the box to stay close to his heart. "She is out there, fighting." 

** YEAR 749 - Gladio and Amalthea, aged 16 **

Gladio and Amalthea were inseparable; but one minute they looked like they could murder each other, somedays people would think that they were dating. Everyone could see their closeness. Gladio and Amalthea were childhood friends, and they grew up together, knowing each other's likes and dislikes. At the age of 16, they went for Crownsguard training together at the Citadel after school.

Being the only son of the Amicitia house, Gladio's destiny is to become the future shield to the King, as his father has to King Regis Caelum Lucis. His responsibility was to train the prince and to protect him. Amalthea, however, being the daughter of Cor "The Immortal" Leonis, had a choice but she chose to be part of the Crownsguard in hopes to be like her father, the Marshal of the Crownsguard. 

Gladio sat under the tree with a book in his hand when he felt someone sitting next to him. "Hello!" Amalthea chirped, in which Gladio replied with a grin on his face. "What a day! I had to stand in as Prompto's guardian!"

"What happened to him?" 

"Well... Someone vandalised his table and Noct tried to defend him but guess who had to clean the mess because Prompto's parents are too busy to do all that?" she grumbled.

"You?"

"You got it, me!" she sighed.

Gladio had always enjoyed listening to her talk about being a role model to Prompto. Amalthea and Prompto shared the same birthday, but she was older than him by three years, and he looked up to her as an older sister. Gladio thought of her as impressive that she could take care of someone younger than her like she's had siblings despite being Cor Leonis' only child. Gladio had also seen how Amalthea handled Iris and envied Amalthea that Iris preferred Amalthea to him.

****

"Hey, Amalthea. The school is organising a dance, are you going?" he overheard one of his female classmates asking Amalthea at the end of one school day. 

"Maybe, but I don't have a date," she murmured while looking away from her peers' glances. Gladio continued watching her from the back of the class and could not help but notice the redness colouring her cheeks. "If no one asks me, I won't go. But I will be okay," she chirped. Her classmates dispersed talking amongst themselves, leaving Amalthea to herself. As she got up from her seat, she heaved a sigh of relief and started packing her books. 

Gladio got onto his feet and approached her table. "Amalthea, we've got training this evening," he reminded her. 

"Oh, yes, thanks for reminding me. Anyway, Gladio, my Dad told me this morning that he won't be home later. And I've brought spare clothes. Could I change at your house and then we go to the Citadel together?" she asked, unsure of herself. Her things were still on the table as she stopped packing.

His ember eyes sparkled when he looked at her. A kind smile carved on his face as he nodded. "Luckily for you, my Dad will be at home. And Jared mentioned a meal when I left home this morning." 

"Great!" she grinned as she continued packing her stuff. "I am good to go now!" Amalthea was a burst of energy, and he enjoyed seeing that in her. Whenever he saw her, he could see a ray of sunlight glowing onto her. Her green eyes would sparkle, and the smile she gave could make a man fall for her, and he was that man. Soon, it was just the two of them in the classroom as everybody left for the day. "Okay, we can go now," she said, zipping her bag. 

Thoughts lingered through his mind, and Gladio's been meaning to ask her to date him. All this while he had thought of it as an infatuation, but he could not deny it any longer. However, there was only one thing he feared most, her rejection and losing her as a friend even but he had to try. "Amalthea... I have been meaning to ask you," Gladio started, his voice ringing in worry. 

"Hey, you okay? You look worried," Amalthea asked, standing in front of him. She studied Gladio's face and noticed his worried face changed to sadness. She placed her hand gently on his cheek. 

Her skin against his face felt warm to him. The gentleness made him loved her even more. "I am worried," he sighed. 

"Come on, big guy. Tell me. What is bothering you? We've known each other for so many years since we were children. Why are you secretive now?" she asked, looking genuinely worried for him. 

"Amalthea... We've known each other for so long, as you said. You have always been there when I needed you. You are my best friend but..." he said, taking her hands in his. "Amalthea, I don't know how to say this, but I want us to be more than friends," he stammered. He saw in front of him, stood a very confused Amalthea. "Amalthea, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to see the look on her face. He could feel her hand leaving his. That was the end of their friendship; well, at least he tried. A tight squeeze wound around his waist left him perplexed. He opened his eyes and saw her resting her head against his chest, and her arms around him. 

"You doofus! You finally asked!" she sobbed into his chest. 

"Wait, what?" he asked. Amalthea's teary eyes met his, "Amalthea... All this while..." 

"You are an idiot, Gladio!" she laughed. "You did not see it? Noct saw it. Ignis saw it! Even as oblivious as Prompto normally is, he saw it! And even Iris knew! But you didn't! I had always been in love with you, too!" She laughed even harder when she saw the perplexed look written all over his face. He had never felt as confused as he felt standing before her.

"Amalthea?"

"Yes, Gladio. I will be your girlfriend," she finally said, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Before she knew it, his face leant in towards her. Gently, he pressed his lips against hers as the start of a new relationship between them. 

** YEAR 751 - Gladio and Amalthea, aged 18 **

The Crownsguard Installation ceremony was a tedious event. She had never thought that the day would come to an end. She especially did not fancy the uniform, but she had no choice but to wear it.

As soon as she got home, like a child, she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. She undid the buttons of her uniform and took off her jacket. She looked around the room and felt proud that she managed to get a place to call her own. Cor did not agree to it, but she managed to reason with him to allow her to live independently on her own.

"I did think you'd be here." 

Amalthea looked up and saw Gladio standing at her door. He closed the door behind him and sat next to her. "Hey..." she grinned. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Her head pressed against his chest. She felt safe and warm. Most of all, she felt accomplished. Their eyes met, and it made her feel warm. "Gladio, we are in the Crownsguard now..." she stated. Gladio did not say anything, but his eyes did not break contact with her gaze. His fingers undid her hair, letting it loose from the braids she wore for the installation. 

"I love you, Amalthea Leonis," he whispered, pressing his lips firmed against her luscious lips. Gently, his tongue parted her lips allowing access into her mouth. He took her into his arms as she straddled onto him. The feeling of her hands cupping his cheek left a wonderful feeling as their tongues pranced to a sensual duet. Every second they felt at the heat of the moment left a feverish desire for each other. All over a sudden, Gladio stopped his kisses. 

"Gladio?" 

Without a word, he swept her into his arms and carried her towards her oversized bed. Gently he placed her down onto the soft mattress; he continued kissing her. Slowly, but hungrily, he peeled the clothing off her body. He wanted her, and he had yearned for her. Most of all, he wanted to make her his; and only he can take her as she can take him. He wanted that moment to be a memorable first time. 

Amalthea laid before him, bare. Her face flustered with redness as her heart pounded beneath her chest. Towering over her and in between her slender legs, he was ready, but he saw the look she had on her face. She wanted him, but there was a hint of uncertainty. "Amalthea..." he murmured, gently pressing the tip of his member at her heat. Slowly, he pushed himself inside her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she arched her back. Snuggled inside her, he did not move for fear he'd hurt her. 

It felt uncomfortable for her at first, but his gentleness and the soft look on his face brought comfort. She wanted more; she wanted to feel the same way as those heroines felt in the romance novels both she and Gladio read. An electrifying tingle surged through her body as he suckled at her breast. He used his tongue to tease her sensitive nipple while he squeezed the other side with his fingers. While he did that, he thrust in and out of her. Her soft moans got more amplified, and her juices flowed more as they found themselves lost in pleasure. "Gladi—" she moaned, trying not to scream at the height of pleasure, grabbing the sheets beneath her.

The heat of the moment belonged to them, and the privacy they had left no worries of being caught. As they both released at the same time, Amalthea's heart pounded within her chest; she could hear her blood rushing through her veins. Gladio buried his face breathing heavily into the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him. His body was crushing over hers, but she didn't mind. She felt safe; although he had taken something sacred that belonged to her. 

The blanket barely covered her body as he leant against the headboard. He watched the love of his life sleeping on her chest, as sweat glistened her back. He didn't want to cover her body, knowing it'll be uncomfortable for her. Gladio ran his fingers over her soft cheeks. He could not believe that they did it. He swore an oath that he would love and protect her until the end of time. 

He got off the bed then dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Gladio stared at the ring; it may not be much, but it's certainly the thought that mattered. Gladio covered his face with one hand and felt embarrassed. He could afford more than just the ring he had in his hand, but he remembered the little thing his ten-year-old sister told him. 

_You made it with your heart, Gladdy! She will love it._

He got back onto the bed and found her sleeping on her side peacefully, even though the weight of his body caused the bed to sink in. Her curly locks sprawled all over her pillow, as her hand gently rested next to her face. He slipped the ring onto her fourth finger and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Amalthea Leonis." He then slipped his arm underneath her neck and brought her closer to him, going into a deep and tranquil sleep. 

The break of dawn came accompanying the singing of the birds, and Gladio's snores. She sat up to stretch with her hair in a mess, but she didn't care. She turned and saw Gladio stretched out on the bed. Usually, she'd get out of bed as soon as she wakes up, but she remembered that Clarus Amicitia had permitted them a day off. She rested her head against Gladio's shoulder and started tracing her fingers down his jawline. As she did, she then realised there was something on her finger. A small upward curve appeared on her lips and tears welled in her green eyes when she saw it. 

"You are such a dork!" she grinned. 

** YEAR 756 - Gladio and Amalthea, aged 23 **

Initially, they were supposed to meet at Lestallum, and she was not a fan of being among the crowd. Lestallum looked like they organised some festival. She saw the Regalia parked in the parking space, but with the people flooding the town, it was hard to find anybody. She moved through a sea of people wearing what they call the Assassin's robes. A woman offered her to wear the costume, and she changed to blend in.

She made her way through the crowd, keeping her eyes and ears opened for signs of Gladio. Amalthea was not a fan of the crowd, and the heat in Lestallum got to her. "Maybe I could get a nice flat here," she murmured to herself, admiring the buildings every time she was in the city. She decided to head to the Leville Hotel. Along the way, the boys were nowhere in sight. She pulled out her phone and dialled Gladio's number, but he did not answer. Slowly, her feet brought her to the hotel. She checked in and decided not to go into the room for fear she would get lazy. She thought it would be a nice change to enjoy the Assassin's Festival instead. She walked down the stairs into the hotel when she heard a familiar voice at the other end of the hotel and decided to go towards it. At a secluded corner of the hotel, she saw a body and tattoo she recognised. Excited, she rushed towards him until she saw a woman leaning against the wall and Gladio had one hand against the wall, flirting with the woman. "Gladio?" 

Gladio turned but froze when he saw Amalthea. "Amalthea?" he gasped. He noticed the way she covered her mouth, and the furious tears filled her eyes. The girl he flirted with moved away from Gladio and the angry woman. "Amalthea, it is not what you think it is." 

"Not what I think it is? Gladio! You were flirting with that woman!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face furiously. The feeling of betrayal filled her heart. But it was odd that she found it difficult to walk away. She noticed how upset Gladio looked, but all she could feel was the rage burning inside her. 

"Amalthea! Let me explain!" he tried to reason, grabbing her wrist. He knew he should not have tried to chat with that woman, but he did. Self-loath sipped into his mind for he hurt the woman he loved most. The moment she released her wrist from his grip, she ran into the hotel. Upon impulse, he pursued her intending to make things right. She reached her room and barged in. Knowing he would follow, she tried to slam the door shut, but he held the door. "Babe, please," he started, closing the door behind him. "I know—" 

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Amalthea yelled, hardly giving him the chance to speak. She was in hysterics; she felt the rage taking her body over. Throughout the time she expressed her anger, Gladio could not help but smile. "Why the hell are you smiling, Gladio?" she piped.

Gladio laughed and tried to approach her slowly. "How is it, someone your size can feel so much anger?" 

"I _am_ pissed off, Gladiolus Amicitia! And you've got the nerve to speak about my size and wrath?" She turned away from him. "I have nothing to say to you anymore, Gladio. I thi–... We should go our separate ways! So, go find that girl and leave me alone," she said, her voice cracking. Furious tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at her hands and tried to pull the ring he gave her off her finger. 

"Don't you fucking dare take that off!" he growled. She took a step back with fear and fury mixed in her burning green eyes. 

"Leave me alone then! Go back to whoever you were flirting with!" she yelled turning her back at Gladio, feeling the rage burning inside her. Her voice cracked as her voice became softer. It was a sign that she was about to give up arguing with him, or giving up entirely.

Gladio stopped at the sound of her voice and knew he had to show some tenderness. "Babe..." The sultriness in his voice had a hint of tenderness. "We've been through so much, would you think it will be easy for me to let you go?" He approached her slowly, for fear she'd lash out again. Every step he took was of caution as he kept his ember eyes on her. _She's_ _like a feral cat!_ Gladio found himself thinking. The longer he took, the less tense her body seemed. Her hand balled in a fist, as it shook. Locks of her hair fell over her face, concealing the fused anger and sadness written on her face. How his heart broke when she started sobbing, and noticed her tears wetting the wooden floor. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as gently as he could. He knew he had to be careful with her. 

The state of shock she felt when he held her tightly in his arms. The urge to pull away from him was present, but she could not. She hated it; she hated that he had the ability to make her weak! His hot breath against the skin of her neck left a tingling sensation to her body. Without a doubt, she was still angry at Gladio, but she yearned for him. It did not help that he undid the belt that kept the Assassin robe she wore together. Slowly, every piece of garment fell loose from her body. He turned her around, and she looked up at him. The ember eyes of the man she loved pierced her soul. His hands went on peeling what cloth that covered her body. "Gladio..." she whispered. "You know that I am still angry at you." 

"Not for long," he teased, pushing her onto the bed. His eyes were burning with lust as he pinned her down. Slowly, yet carefully, he leant in and kissed her lips. She struggled to set herself free, but after a while her body eased down. Gladio knew he had to hold her down; still, he knew she would fight even if she stopped struggling; even if she did kiss him back. Soft moans filled his mouth as they kissed. "Amalthea..." he moaned, feeling himself getting hard. He lets her wrist go only to find her hands undoing his clothes until he stood naked in front of her. Her legs spread wide seemed like she invited him to go in between them. "Let me taste ya'..." he growled, holding her thighs wide opened. His tongue flicked over the pearl of her heat multiple times in a repetitive manner while his hands multitasked; one grabbed her breast playing with her sensitive hardened nipples while the other hand worked its fingers inside her. He wanted to tease her until she gave in. He aimed to make her feel loved; he intended to keep his promise that she will be the last woman he would ever love and touch.

She knew she wouldn't be able to control her volume if he pushed his hardness inside her. She was aware that he knew how to make her feel good. And she longed for it for they've been separated far too long and often after the fall of Insomnia. "I want you inside me, Gladio..." she moaned. 

He felt triumphant when she gave in, and he gladly obeyed her. He pulled his fingers out of her and climbed onto the bed. Gladio positioned himself at the entrance of her slick entrance, ready to penetrate her. As he readily pushed the head of his length slowly inside Amalthea, the door flew opened. 

"What the fuck?" Gladio exclaimed, as Amalthea sat up and pressed her body against Gladio's to cover herself. Gladio's strong arms held her close to him, as she clung to him. They both winced as his length filled her tightness. 

"Gladio..." she whimpered, her face flustered with an embarrassed smile. 

Standing at the door, an embarrassed Prompto froze at the sight of Gladio's naked backside with a red-faced Amalthea pressing her body against Gladio's. "Why the fuck are you just standing there? Get out!" Gladio roared. 

"Yes, Sir!" Prompto said, slamming the door behind him. 

Gladio pulled himself out of Amalthea, who fell backwards onto the bed and went to latch the door in case an unfortunate event happened again. They laughed at the thought, knowing how Prompto would react after that.

Meanwhile, Prompto, who was embarrassed at what he saw, rubbed his eyes. "Dude! Gladio and Amalthea were at it!" Prompto told Noct, his face painted red and voice shaky. Noct assured him that he would forget about it once they join the Assassin's Festival. "I will never unsee what I just saw, man! It is like watching live porn!"

** A few weeks after the Assassin's Festival **

Upon arrival at the Maagho bar, Gladio stared at the diamond-studded rose gold band in his hand. Weskham noticed the young man staring at the wedding band longingly, but within that smile, there were traces of sadness. The man with the monocle wiped the glass and chuckled to himself. Gladio looked up at Weskham, who stood in front of Gladio with a massive smile on his face. 

"Like father, like son," Weskham laughed. The confusion written all over Gladio's face made the older man laugh even more. "When your father thought it was time to pop the question to your mother, he sat in front of me, playing with the ring while staring at it," Weskham explained. Gladio sighed, his expression unchanged. The Maagho was not as busy as it usually was. 

"I saw the ring, and it occurred to me that it was time to ask Amalthea to marry me, but with the summoning of the Hydraen, I have my duty to fulfil as Shield of the King," Gladio stated. Weskham listened to Gladio reasoning with him about his intentions to ask for Amalthea's hand. The young man has made up his mind about his decision, but with an unclear vision of what will happen clouded his judgement and filled him with doubt. "Can I ask a favour of you?" he asked, his voice indicated a decision. 

"Anything, Son."

"Could you hang on to this ring for me? I am afraid I might lose it during the Summoning. So, I figured it would be safe with you," Gladio explained, closing the box and handing it over to Weskham. "Who knows what'll happen..."

Weskham noticed the worried look on Gladio's face and took the box from the young man. "Be sure you come back for it, Son. Cor's little girl deserves a man like you." Weskham knew Clarus and Cor well to show concern for the children of both men. There was no speck of doubt in the feeling of confidence he felt, sitting in front of the young Amicitia man. Clarus Amicitia brought Gladio up to be a gentleman, and Weskham saw Amalthea Leonis as a daughter he never had. He knew Amalthea received a similar education as Gladio; he knew Amalthea was capable of taking care of herself, but it will be nice to know that her future will be in good hands. Weskham watched Gladio board onto the gondola, still looking worried. "I swear this will go back to you. Until then, I will guard it with my life." 

** YEAR 766 — Gladio and Amalthea, aged 33 **

Despite it all, he never lost hope. Cor and Amalthea must be somewhere in Lucis. It will be just a matter of time. In the world of darkness and night; it was hard to communicate. Last he heard, Cor was leading a band of hunters; even his sister was out killing daemons. He was more worried about Amalthea's well-being. The last he saw of her was when he left for Altissia. And the last he heard from her was when Noctis entered the crystal. Since then, he never heard from Amalthea or Cor. He did not want to think of them as perished for he still had hopes that they were both alive. The unfortunate thing about it, they never got around to bump into each other. A photo of her; taken by Prompto, remained in his breast pocket, so that she will stay near his heart. 

Anyone around him would notice how he would sit in a corner by himself, staring at her photo. Sometimes, tears start streaming down his tired face. It was no lie that he yearned to hold her in his arms again. He missed the sound of her voice, and the way her laughter would bring his heart such joy. Most of all, he longed to hold her in his arms, knowing she was safe and by his side. The slight feeling of regret swallowed him for not asking her to marry him before the eternal night. 

He heard over the hunter's radio about the sighting of Noctis in Galdin Quay and made his way to Hammerhead. The journey was long and dangerous, but his arrival at Hammerhead was long-awaited. He could not wait to be reunited with his brothers and listen to Prompto's endless chatter, and Ignis' wise words. Most of all, he could not wait to serve his King again. After all, what is a King's Shield without his King? Without the King, he was just a hunter. His only hope was to see the face of the woman he yearned for — the only woman he ever loved. Even after ten long years, he held onto the hope that she will appear. Noct's arrival brought some peace to Gladio's heart, but he still longed for Amalthea. 

Noct arrived with Talcott at Hammerhead, and the boys reunited, but it was brief. They spent the night like old times, by the campfire reflecting over what had happened over the ten years. Finally, it was the time that the party of four made their way towards the Citadel where they met Cor Leonis by accident in an abandoned underground station. Cor has been leading the Kingsglaives since the Crownsguard got separated. Gladio could not bring his heart to ask about Amalthea, for fear she might be dead — or worse, changed. Even when Cor acknowledged Gladio as the new Marshal for the Crownsguard, he felt empty. It was his life-long dream. He knew it would have made his late father proud, but nothing could ever fill the emptiness in his heart.

"There is a Glaive who will meet with you at the rendezvous point," Cor told the party. "Let me warn you that the Glaive has no recollection of anyone but that Glaive got the orders to help you at all times." While briefing them, Cor's ice-blue eyes were focusing mostly on Gladio, and he found it peculiar. 

After the briefing, the party left to rendezvous with the Glaive. And as they approach the meeting place, Gladio got the shock of his life when he saw the Glaive. Tears filled his eyes when he saw her, but she seemed indifferent when she saw them. He then realised that Amalthea had lost her memories, as he remembers Cor's words about the Glaive they're meeting had no recollection of who they are. Even Prompto looked upset when he realised the woman he once looked up to did not recognise him. The only thing that brought joy to Gladio was the ring he made for her all those years ago remained faithfully on her finger. 

When the party got back to the Kingsglaive's Base Camp after their mission, Gladio confronted Cor. Cor explained to him that she lost her memory when the eternal night started. It turns out, Iris knew about Amalthea, but she wanted to spare her brother's heart from breaking. Amalthea has been serving the Kingsglaive, and the reason why Cor became the new Kingsglaive leader was because of her. He believed that eventually, Amalthea's memory would restore, but it remained uncertain. She had shown signs of slowly remembering certain events. 

Gladio made a silent oath to come back for her. Although he felt some sadness to see the woman he loved without any recollection of who he was, a flicker of joy sparked within knowing she was still alive or did not change; and the fact that she even wore the ring he made. The man longed to caress her face as he used to; he also missed telling her that he loved her more than anything in the world. 

****

Amalthea found Cor on the Square looking up at the Citadel with eyes filled with hope. 

"Commander Leonis, I was told that you needed me?" she asked, but the man gave her a tired smile and nodded. She stood by him, her heart pounding within her chest. She wondered about how she felt when she saw the new Crownsguard Marshal. The man emitted an odd familiarity. She felt she knew him from somewhere, but she remained unsure. Those feelings were mutual with when she met Cor for the first time. She was aware that she lost her memories, and no matter how hard she tried to remember, she would hit a brick wall. 

"Amalthea, we will defend this gate," Cor told her as a few Iron Giants appeared. The young woman took her standing next to him, and her katana materialised in her hand. Cor remembered giving her that katana after her Crownsguard initiation. He made sure the cherry blossoms on her katana were identical to his. All this while, he had never noticed that her stances and fighting movement remained the same as when she still had her memories. 

The father and daughter managed to fend off some bombs and goblins while tackling the iron giants. Amalthea started to feel tired when they were down to their last Iron Giant. A flash of light lit the sky, and Cor knew that Noctis had fulfilled the prophecy. The coldness of the energy flowing through the area, as the rain fell from the sky. Everything stood still, and the Iron Giant's roar shook the ground the Leonis father and daughter stood on. 

Like a surge of electricity through her body, she started remembering events and people of the past, especially on the night when she lost her memories. She looked around, perplexed at where she was. Frantically, she looked around and saw Cor looking up at the Citadel. "Dad?" she murmured, holding her head. 

Cor heard a painful scream and saw the Iron Giant's strong-arm flung Amalthea across the street as it slowly disappeared. "Amalthea!" he yelled, running towards her. He cradled his daughter in his arms, holding her lifeless body close. He pressed his lips onto his daughter's forehead, tears streaming down his face. "Noctis did it, girl," he whispered. 

Not long after, Noct and his party appeared with Ravus and Lunafreya. When they saw Cor on the ground with Amalthea in his arms, Gladio ran ahead towards the father and daughter. "What happened?" Gladio asked, as he took Amalthea into his arms from Cor, who then explained to Gladio about what had happened. "Babe?" he called, his voice gentle but cracking. Her face pale but glowed with serenity. He took the time to admire her face, the woman he had not seen in a long time. He longed to hold her but not like that. Gladio sobbed, burying his face into her chest; apologising again and again for not being by her side when she needed him most. He cursed Bahamut; he cursed Ardyn Izunia; most of all, he cursed himself for not being with her. Ten years ago, he lost his father, but he could take it. His father died protecting King Regis and died an honourable death. He accepted that his father had died the death of a hero and a warrior. But, at that moment, holding Amalthea's lifeless body was something he could not take. He found her, but he lost her again. "Don't leave me again, please," he whispered. 

"Gladio," Cor said, placing his hand on Gladio's shoulder. Everyone knew that Gladio had always been in love with Amalthea. Though he flirted with other women, his true love had always been Amalthea. Cor felt grateful that someone had loved his daughter the way Gladio did. 

The dark sky slowly grew bright; dawn finally broke after ten years of night. The ruins of Insomnia did not look too eerie as it was; people slowly started emerging. Lunafreya took Noctis' hand, trying not to cry. Prompto gave his back, sobbing his eyes out at the loss of his sister while Ignis had his hand on Prompto's shoulder, his face indifferent. "I love you, Amalthea Leonis. I always will," Gladio whispered, kissing her lips. He rested her head against his chest, hugging her — probably for the last time. His tears wetting her forehead and streamed down her face.

"Gladio?" 

Shock by the voice calling his name, he looked down towards the voice only to see a pair of green eyes looking up at him. "Amalthea?" 

Her hand made its way to his rough cheek. "Why are you crying?" she asked, her voice ringing in confusion. 

"I thought I lost you!" he told her, holding her tightly until she hissed in pain. Her weak smile made his heart soar. The sadness he felt turned to happiness. He got onto his feet while carrying her, knowing she would be too weak to ambulate. 

****

It has been months since the first break of dawn. Amalthea made her way to the throne room when Ignis told her that Queen Lunafreya needed her. It was a rare occasion for the Queen to summon her when they were in the Citadel. Since Gladio took over the Crownsguard, and Noctis got coronated as King; she was second in command of the Crownsguard. But her duty was to Lunafreya as Gladio's was to King Noctis. 

"You called me, my —" she stopped at her words as she entered the throne room. Everybody who've she had known was there including Weskham. "What's going on?" she asked. 

Lunafreya went towards her with a huge smile on her face. The Queen took Amalthea's hand and led Amalthea towards the base of the throne without saying a word. At the front, Gladio stood tall with a sheepish smile on his face. "He wants to ask you something, Amalthea." 

Gladio took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Amalthea Leonis, I asked your father, and I got his blessings," he said. 

"Gladio!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth as the man before her got onto one knee. 

"Amalthea Leonis, will you do the honour of being my wife?" he asked. The world fell silent around them as if it felt like there was no one around but them. His ember eyes sparkled as they gazed deeply into her green eyes. 

Without any thought and doubt, Amalthea nodded. No words could describe how happy she felt though her throat felt dry. "I do!" the words finally escaped her from her mouth. "I do, Gladiolus Amicitia! I do!" she said again. 

Gladio got onto his feet and slipped the ring onto her finger where a familiar ring sat. "You're still wearing the ring I made," he whispered, and she nodded to his response. He leant in towards her and kissed her lips. A burst of cheers filled the throne room as they kissed. 

"Yes. Come to think of it. It never left my finger. Even when I lost my memories," Amalthea grinned. She looked at the rings on her finger and admired them both. 

"Come, let's go to my office and lock the door. Do what we used to do when we used to disappear from everyone," Gladio whispered. He saw the determination in Amalthea's face, knowing she misses the crazy things they used to do. His words made her laugh as she took his hand and slipped through the crowd.

Finally, when they got to the privacy of his office, Gladio confessed to her, "I have not touched anyone for ten years. I have yearned for only you these ten years. I'm going to spend every private moment with you, Mrs Amicitia." 

"Not yet, Mr Amicitia. Marry me first. Then you may call me Mrs Amicitia," she teased, pressing her lips against his.


End file.
